


Tony and Roxy

by halesoul



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, F/M, Uncover, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesoul/pseuds/halesoul
Summary: When two bodies are found dead near to Las Vegas, the forensic anthropologist dr. Maka Albarn and her partner special agent Soul Evans are forced to pretend to be Tony and Roxy, a newly married couple, to infiltrate in an illegal fighting club and solve the murders.Based on episode 2x08 of Bones.





	Tony and Roxy

The reflection of the dirty mirror next to the bed said it all, he looked different. He had changed his suits and ties by jeans and a white T-shirt cinched to his chest, and a pair  of suspenders . With a smile, Soul took the short-sleeved shirt and put it on top of the suspenders and left it open. Say goodbye to FBI special agent Soul Evans, say hello to Tony Montenegro.

Being infiltrated always produced a tinglish feeling in the spine impossible to avoid, as if he were seven years old and played to put on the uniform of his brother Wes' soccer team.

The case was complicated, a prosecutor and an illegal fighter were found dead. The signs cried out the presence of some Mafia, a Mafia that reigned in the suburbs of Las Vegas, Nevada. The plan was simple, get into the fighting ring, witness those fights and investigate how to dismantle it and most importantly who killed the victims. The first step was to become Tony Montenegro, a former soldier and newly married to his lifelong girlfriend, Roxanne. Which reminded him that Maka was still locked in the bathroom dressing.

“Hey, Maka!" he yelled as he ran his hand through his hair free of gel, enjoying the strange sensation. “How are you going?”

He heard her growl.

“I'm fine, hating you for choosing this dress and hating who the fuck designed it.” she replied angrily. “But fine.”

Soul smiled, he knew she would react like that and understood that the piece of cloth, called dress, was far from her taste, it seemed something Liz would rather wear. However, the situation required it. They should look like an attractive couple, flashy and with money, that could also fit in the Vegas environment.

“Language, sweetie.” he replied mockingly.

“Oh, fuck me."

Then the door opened and Maka left the hotel bathroom while she put on some high heels. When Soul looked at her, and suddenly he felt the air inside her lungs.  _ “Say goodbye to Dr. Maka Albarn, and say hello to Roxanne Montenegro.”  _ he thought with some bitterness and something similar to mischief.

She barely wore makeup, only lipsticks of a striking red color and nothing more, her hair was loose and thrown to the side. The dress was black and strapless, simple with a sweetheart neckline to mark the chest. To say that the dress was short was an euphemism, it came down her thigh and exposed her long legs which they normally seemed endless to him, now thanks to the high heels seemed the endless road he had ever seen.

“Like that?"she asked in an uncertain tone, too much skin was exposed to her liking.

The more he looked at her, the more difficult it was to think, to breathe and even to exist. Closing his half-open mouth he focused his eyes on her green and deep eyes, and tried to put on a poker face. The last thing he wanted was to lose his sanity for a dress, a dress that he himself had chosen for the case, for the infiltration.

“Like that.” he answered without further ado, trying to make his voice sound normal and deep. “Yes, like that.”

The phone rang, breaking the awkward silence that was beginning to form. It must be from the Jeffersonian laboratory, with new information from the autopsies.

Soul picked up the phone and handed it to Maka, her response was to take it with a weak smile and then give her bare back as a hint that it will help her zip up her dress.  With a silent sigh and as a good Christian, Soul began to play with the zipper of the dress trying to raise it.

“Albarn.” she identified herself. Soul thought her voice was shaky and kind of raspy but he was not sure, and he didn’t  want to think about it, either. "Oh, hello, Liz.”

“According to the angle of the wounds, Billie's last rival was about six feet six," said Dr. Liz Thompson, head of the department of forensic anthropology at the Jeffersonian Institute.

“In addition to that all the punches were given with the left hand, which implies that it was left-handed.” he heard Tsubaki add. “Or that is what Kid assures.”

While he was puting up the zipper of the dress, he noticed the simplicity and purity of the white cotton bra, and a small laugh escaped his lips.

"Oh, that's cute" muttered Soul mockingly giving the bra strap a gentle tug.

"What's cute?" He heard Liz ask. Instantly he cursed himself, they had heard him on the other line. "What's going on there?"

The tone of Liz's voice was accusing and demanding, and Soul knew that the doctor was imagining a porn movie in her head where Maka and Soul himself, were the protagonists only for that simple comment.

He glanced at Maka and watched her blush intensely.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed. "Las Vegas is cute, it's beautiful," she rambled, her voice trembling and nervous. "Liz, Tsu, I gotta leave. Bye."  
And hung up.

Soul could not help but laugh at her reaction and she looked at him in a bad way, knowing she was wishing she had a book to hit him with it.

"Let's go?"

"Let's go."

* * *

 

They entered the boxers' gym in which it was rumored that leaded to the illegal fight club, which was the key to solving the crime.

Both entered dressed as Tony and Roxy, appearing calm and secure. Soul looked at Maka out of the corner of his eye and wished that the girl was as good at acting as she was at looking bones, but when he saw her walking tremblingly cursing the heels, he doubted it.

With a smile Soul took her by the hip, brushing her butt with his hand by accident and gathered her to him, giving her security to her walk and keeping their cover of a newly married couple, all lovey-dobey. Instantly she put her arm around his neck and casually dropped one of her hands on his abdomen. An electric current shook him in every part of his body that Maka touched with her tiny hands. But he had to keep it cool, he had to pretend it was natural for them, for  _him_.

"There you went, smartass," she whispered, rubbing her nose with his cheek, starting to act.

As if they knew the place they approached the objective, an old boxer named Giriko. When he saw them he observed them curiously trying to decipher who they were.

"May I help you both?" He asked descending from the ring.

"I can not believe it," Soul said, feigning surprise and admiration. "It's the Great Giriko."

"The Great Giriko?" Maka asked following the game, getting on scene.

"I told you about him, love," he replied, he was almost surprised by the ease that the word love had come from his lips. "When I was in the army boxing, I used to try to imitate his movements."

"Now Giriko, only." Replied the man still distrustful.

A new character appeared on the scene, it was a young fighter, he handed a pair of boxing gloves to the guy named Giriko and leaned on the ropes of the ring, looking at them.

"Another geek from the army that comes looking for you, Giriko?"

"At least this one looks like he's in good shape," he replied, standing behind a punching bag.

"Oh yeah," Maka added with a hoarse voice. "My boy is very fit."

Again the blonde put their heads together, cheeks almost touching, tightening the grip on his body, moving her leg against his. Soul struggled not to moan or whimper at the contact, but every time she invaded his space he felt his body burn inside out in a thousand different ways.

"Easy there, babe," he replied putting his hand on the small of her back.

Maka looked at him , warning him that if his hand came down and rubbed her butt again she would give him a good punch later. Soul bit his lip, repressing the smile and gently rubbing his nose against hers.

"Teach me what you know, pretty boy," said Giriko.

"Alright" was his only answer and very reluctantly separated his body from Maka's.

"You go, tiger." Maka encouraged him to then give him a spank in the butt interpreting her role with too much effort.

Before standing in front of the punching bag, he looked at Maka with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smile. The blonde's face turned red at the moment and she carefully took her lip between her teeth and bit it.

Giriko grabbed the punching bag and nodded encourage him to show what he knew. Soul did not wait any longer and began punching the bag with all his strength and in a fast pace. In his head he could hear Maka mocking him calling him show-off. After several punches he stopped and looked at Giriko's bewildered face with a smile.

"That's all, folks"

He turned to find Maka looking at him with a surprised smile, he returned the smirk.

"I already told you that my boy was not a geek"

"Not bad," said Giriko, genuinely surprised.

"You know what they say: the one he had, he kept" he replied hugging Maka by the neck and hitting their bodies again, feeling the warmth of it again.

"Yes, maybe even too much," she replied, placing her hand on his chest, putting some distance between them. Soul's response was his damned smirk, which Maka already knew too well.

"What is your name?"

"Tony Montenegro," he replied. "And this is my wife Roxanne."

After introducing himself, Soul turned his face to Maka again and rubbed their noses slowly as if he was about to kiss her, which he did not do.

"And what do you want?" He asked really interested. "To train?"  
"Nah" denied. "They have told us that you can take us to a ... you know, a wrestling club."

The last part said whispering, trying to avoid attracting attention.

The two men looked at each other, finally understanding the reason for their presence.

"Do not believe everything they say." He denied.

"A guy told me at the casino next door." He tried to press in a subtle way. "You know one of those, I did not tell you."

"I'm sorry, but I can not help you."

"That man just wanted to flirt with me."said Maka. "I told you so."

Soul rolled his eyes and saw the corners of Maka's red lips lean up, the begining of a smile, so to avoid being seen she buried her nose in the curve of his neck. Tickling it with her warm, warm breath.

"I know the phone of a dude." He relented. "But I don't give it to anyone."

Soul was slow to answer, pretending he did not know what to say. Although he was really trying to concentrate with his partner's breath on his neck.

"Come on, Giriko, they seem to be good people," said the boxer who was watching them, although by saying those words his eyes did not leave Maka's cleavage.

Maka stuck his head out of his neck and smirked at the guy, smirk which was returned. Soul clinging too much to the character dropped his chin on Maka's head and smiled.

"One thousand dollars, each of you" he demanded.

Soul felt himself go pale, they didn't have that much money, actually they didn't have any money.

"Don't you think it's too m ..."

His protest was interrupted by Maka, who broke away from his grasp and grabbed him by the waist placing them face to face, joining their hips in the process. She smirked daringly.

"Oh come on, Tony, do not be like that," she said. "You only live once."

Soul wanted to respond, wanted to respond with every fiber of his being, however he frozed watching the deliberate movements of Maka's lips, struggling to suppress the urge to kiss them passionately, he wanted to remove the red lipstick with his tongue, he wanted to bite her lips until they were swollen without caring who was watching them. But he had to suppress the urge.

Maka pulled away from him and from her chest she pulled out the money asked and handed it to Giriko without blinking and then returned to Soul. Soul looked at her gratefully and clearly surprised, because she had saved their asses with that action. Maka just smiled and planted a kiss on his jaw and then looked at Giriko.

"Do we have a deal?"

* * *

 

**BONUS**

"That was awesome!" Exclaimed Soul once they were already in the car back to the hotel. "Where'd you learn to act like that?

"I imitated Clara Bow, I used watch her movies with my father," she replied with a proud smile, after seeing her so happy because of her acting Soul couldn't help but smile widely, until he realized something.

"Her films weren't silent?" He asked bewildered.

"Yes." She nodded. "But I always imagined her sounded like that."

At her simple answer Soul laughed and mumbled a "dork" in a loving way while shaking his head. Again he realized something.

"Hey, Maka," he called. "Where did you get that money from?"

His response left him in shock.

"From the casino."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I always wanted to make a Soul Eater au, based in Bones. This two remind me too much of Booth and Brennan. I hope I'm not the only one who sees it.
> 
> Thanks for reading. First time I write something in English.


End file.
